El regreso de Antique?
by Yuna Hanazuki
Summary: Eiji por fin regresa de Francia para volver a Antique pero, nunca se imagino con encontrarse con esa gran sorpresa... los invito a leer el primer capitulo
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fic sobre Antique Bakery me fascino ese anime así que decidí escribir un fic espero y les agrade ^^**

**Capitulo 1**

**Cerrado para siempre**

Después de 3 años de estar en Francia en una de las mejores escuelas de repostería, con unas instalaciones grandiosas y los mejores maestros ahí estuve aprendiendo los diferentes postres y técnicas para realizar, después ya de 3 años por fin he podido regresar a Japón y volver con quienes siempre me apoyaron, con aquellos que cuando lo necesite me brindaron su ayuda y su apoyo, por fin podre volver a Antique Bakery, aquel establecimiento de aspecto antiguo pero elegante, aquel lugar lleno de recuerdo hermosos, pero ahora podre ver a Yuusuke mi sensei quien no solo me acepto como aprendiz y me motivo a ir a Francia a estudiar mi pasión, al siempre honesto Chikage, pregunto si el y Yuusuke siguieron con su relación, aaaa y no olvidemos al viejo Tachibana quien no solo me dio un techo donde dormir, un trabajo sino que pago mis estudios en Francia y esas clases de francés.

Un chico de cabello rojizo y de estatura media, estaba pensante en uno de los asientos del avión que arribaría en Japón.

-_Favor de abrochar sus cinturones que el avión ya descenderá en el aeropuerto de Japón-_ se escuchaba la voz de la aeromoza.

-Si por fin ya deseo ver sus caras cuando me vean llegar- solté una sonrisa – seguro el viejo Tachibana no se lo podrá creer-

El avión comienza a sacar las ruedas y poco a poco se va acercando a la pista del aeropuerto tras un leve movimiento las llantas del avión tocan la pista, el capitán mueve cuidadosamente el avión hasta ponerlo en la estación para que los pasajeros bajen sin ningún problema. Cuando por fin logra acomodar el avión se encienden los autos parlantes del avión

-_Hemos llegado a la Cd de Japón por favor disfruten su estancia. Le agradecemos por su preferencia y que tengan un buen día_ –

Los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar del avión, con un fuerte sentimiento baje del avión y me acerque al dispensador de maletas (N/A: no se si se llame así xD) y con la mirada busque mi maleta hasta que la divise me acerque estire mi mano pasando por 2 maletas que estaban antes que la mía y cuando por fin la alcance la tome.

-Bien vamos- tras decir esto camine a la salida del aeropuerto y busque un taxi, logre divisar uno desocupado así que me acerque, me agache hacia la ventana del taxi.

-buenas tardes podría llevarme a la calle Ishikawa numero 7 – me dirigí al conductor.

-Claro Joven – el conductor abrió el porta equipaje donde guardo la maleta abrí la puerta y entre al taxi, acto seguido el conductor se subió al taxi.

Durante el trayecto iba pensativo, haciéndome constantemente miles de preguntas pero no por eso no admiraría nuevamente esos hermosos paisajes, porque después de 3 años ya estaba devuelta en el lugar que naci había vuelto a Japón, mire la fuente siempre tan espectacular, las personas paseando por la ciudad hasta que entramos en una barrio tranquilo, aquellas calles se me hacían conocidas pues claro estaba a unas cuantas casas de Antique Bakery, el saber eso hacia que mi corazón saltara de emoción como si quisiera salirse me sentía tan feliz ya los extrañaba, entre mas nos acercábamos mas grande se hacia el sentimiento, cada vez mas cerca muy cerca Antique por fin he vuelto.

El taxi se detuvo, el sentimiento de felicidad fue opacado por una gran desilusión pero como es que Antique porque esta cerrado que son esos letreros "_cerrado para siempre_" no eso no podía ser posible que es lo que estaba sucediendo Tachibana, Yuusuke, Chikage donde están que esta sucediendo. Mi mirada se encontró con el suelo al igual que mis rodillas, no pude evitar soltar las lagrimas, aquello que tanto amaba que me regreso la ilusión y la esperanza ya no estaba, que abra pasado, no lo soportaba un sentimiento de dolor se apodero de mi.

-Joven seguro que no desea ir a otra parte – pregunto el conductor.

Reaccione, Antique se había disuelto – Si lléveme a el hotel mas cercano – dije incorporándome y subí nuevamente al vehículo, mientras nos alejábamos mi miraba estaba clavada en aquel lugar, preguntándome mil veces que rayos sucedió donde están todos.

Durante el camino al hotel mi mirada estaba clavada en el piso del carro intentando hallar una solución de porque Antique había acabo así, tratando de pensar donde rayos estarán todos pero sobretodo buscando la manera de recuperar Antique.

-Hemos llegado Joven – su voz me saco de mis pensamientos solo pude asentir con la cabeza y baje del vehículo, saque la cartera y pague al conductor – gracias – y el taxi se alejo tome mi maleta y camine, la puerta me fue abierta por el portero entre al Hotel, comencé avanzar por aquel vestíbulo una bonita sala de espera con su mesa en el medio y atrás el mostrador toque la campana que estaba ahí y un señor alto de cabello negro y muy elegante se acerco a mi.

-Buenas tardes Joven que es lo que desea- decía amablemente el gerente del Hotel

-buenas tardes si vera deme una habitación – conteste con tono calmado.

-Si claro mm veamos su habitación será la numero 320 – el Gerente se dio la vuelta tomo las llaves de mi habitación y se volvió a mi – botones llévelo a la habitación 320- grito dirigiéndose a un muchacho de mi estatura y muy alegre – muchas gracias y esperamos y disfrute su estancia – el hombre sonrió.

-Vamos joven por aquí – decía el botones en tono enérgico, me dirigió hacia el elevador, durante el camino mire una vieja anciana quien me sonrió, su sonrisa logro quitar un poco de mi tristeza así que le correspondí, también mire a una niña sonriente con una paleta en su mano y un hombre de ropas elegantes, si no fuera porque conocía al viejo Tachibana pudiera asegurar que era el.

-Aquí es la habitación 320 – el botones abrió la puerta y dejo mi maleta en la habitación – aquí tiene la llave y disfrute su estancia – me regalo una sonrisa.

-Si gracias – metí mi mano a la bolsa de mi chaqueta y saque unas cuantas monedas se las di al botones.

-Gracias – dijo con una enorme sonrisa y se retiro.

Ya solo en la habitación del hotel me recosté en la cama aun no podía creer que Antique estuviera así, que habrá pasado, intentaba razonar, donde están todos, Tachibana…Yuusuke…Chikage…las lagrimas me invadieron hasta que me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente desperté un poco mas descansado pero con el sentimiento de tristeza y dolor presentes, baje hacia la cafetería del hotel, me serví unos ricos hot cakes (N/A: xD) con un vaso de leche, me senté en una delas mesas cerca de la ventana y con toda la calma del mundo los comía. Aun buscaba la forma de recuperar Antique es lo que por mi mente pasaba. Al terminarlos pedí una rica rebanada de pastel, mientras la camia solo venían a mí los recuerdos de Antique de aquel exquisito sabor de los pasteles de mi sensei. Estaba a punto e colapsar de nuevo hasta que la plática de la mesa contigua llamo mi atención.

-Te digo lo han visto todos los días en el bar Dreams – dijo una chica

-Mira que desde que cerraron Antique se volvió un vago – contesto el joven

-Si pero pues con el hecho que ninguna pastelería lo quiere contratar por sus preferencias-

-Si lo se debió haber sido un gran golpe para el-

-fue raro ver a Yuusuke de esa manera –

Yuusuke, ese nombre resonó en mi cabeza cuando lo mencionaron rápidamente me levante de mi asiento y me acerque a ellos, mis manos golpearon su mesa provocando un fuerte estruendo.

-Donde esta Yuusuke – grite desesperado.

-Qui-quien eres tu-tu-? – preguntaron temerosos

-Solo díganme donde esta Yuusuke y que fue lo que le pasó a Antique – dije con un tono fuerte y decidido.

-Cálmate!! – grito el joven.

-como quieres que me calme si…. – fui interrumpido por la voz de la chica.

-Vamos si te tranquilizas y me acompañas te diré lo que quieres saber – dijo en tono dulce, su voz me tranquilizo, asentí con la cabeza y la seguí, la esperanza había nacido por fin sabré todo. Llegamos a un bonito parque con un hermoso lago en el medio, rodeado de arboles, niños jugando y parejas paseando por el, nos sentamos en una de las bancas.

-Bien ya estas mas calmado – dijo la chica

-Si – conteste en tono bajo.

-Me alegra – ella sonrió, su sonrisa tan hermosa y serena trasmitía una paz y una dulzura – mi nombre es Miyu Ta… simplemente Miyu mucho gusto – nuevamente sonrió y estiro su mano, yo alce la mía y apreté su mano, tan suave su piel y tan lisa.

-M-me lla-mo Eiji Kanda – conteste nervioso la presencia de ella me descontrolaba- Mucho gusto- finalice.

- y bien que es lo que deseas saber? – dijo sin apartar la mirada de enfrente y sin perder la sonrisa y el tono amable y dulce de su voz.

No sabia por donde empezar había tantas preguntas así que elegí una – Porque cerraron Antique?-

- Después de mucha insistencia por parte de sus padres, Keisuke Tachibana decidió aceptar seguir con el negocio familiar y como no podía llevar ambas cosas decidió cerrar Antique- contesto ella, era como si me hubieran atravesado con un cuchillo el corazón.

-Pero que paso con Yuusuke y Chikage? –

-Yuusuke Ono al parecer por el hecho de que no le desean dar empleo en ninguna pastelería se la vive en el bar Dreams ya sabes haciendo lo típico- eso caía como una piedra al estomago sabia que Yuusuke le gustaba frecuentar el bar pero no que lo hiciera de esa manera, pero lo que mas me impactaba era el tono calmado y dulce que utilizaba ella y además que nunca perdía la sonrisa.

-y..- ya no podía seguir sentía que todo se derrumbaba.

-Chikage Kobayakawa sirve como la fiel compañía de Tachibana-

Era como si ella leyera mi mente y supiera lo que deseara preguntar pero que el nudo en mi garganta no me permitía pronunciarlas.

-Chikage y Yuusuke sostuvieron una relación pero debido al hecho que Chikage estaba tan acostumbrado a servir a Tachibana tuvieron problemas además Chikage decidió seguir al lado de Tachibana en vez del de Yuusuke- ella continuaba respondiendo mis dudas sin necesidad de haberlas dicho.

- Antique lleva un año que cerro – no lo podía creer todo había acabado así como así el nudo colapso y las lagrimas salieron mi mirada estaba hacia el suelo y las lagrimas caían en ese instante no me importaba nada solo deseaba llorar no podía creer que mi amada Antique se derrumbara.

- Te dije lo que deseas ahora tu responde mi duda – dijo esa dulce voz

-Que es- lo que- quieres saber? – respondí entre sollozos. Unas suaves manos levantaron mi rostro para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos color miel llenos de esperanza y determinación, el roce de su mano pasó por mi rostro limpiando así mis lágrimas, estaba impactado encontrarme con tan hermosos ojos.

-Porque te interesa tanto Antique? - sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos.

- Yo antes boxeaba y por un problema en mis ojos no pude continuar lo segundo, que mas me encantaba eran los pasteles llegue a dar con Antique y Yuusuke me acepto como su aprendiz, ahí pase grandes momentos, hicieron que la esperanza que había perdido volviera- ella se levanto y se dio la vuelta avanzo unos pasos y sin quitar su mirada del cielo dijo

-Bien entonces hagamos un trato –

-Un trato? – estaba curioso de porque esa chica quería hacer un trato conmigo.

-yo te ayudare a que Antique vuelva a ser la misma de antes y tú me prometerás que no dejaras que la tristeza se apodere de ti nunca mas - un sonrisa se asomo por sus finos y rosas labios, una sonrisa que me hizo creer que todo era posible en este mundo.

-Esta bien pero porque me ayudaras así como así? – pregunte curioso

-Simplemente deseo hacerlo ^^ - su hermosa sonrisa me llenaba de calma y así pude observar con detenimiento a aquella chica, el aire jugaba con su cabello lacio y castaño, el tono de su piel blanco ligeramente bronceada, sus ojos miel que denotaban dulzura y determinación y su hermosa sonrisa llena de esperanza y serenidad.

-Ven vamos lo primero que haremos es ir con Yuusuke – dijo ella y comenzó avanzar yo la seguí avanzamos por el parque pasando arboles, los niños jugando las familias felices, llegamos nuevamente al hotel, el portero nos abrió la puerta.

-Bienvenida Señorita Miyu – sonrió el portero.

-Gracias Keichiro – me fascinaba ver su sonrisa era como ver un ángel sonreír.

Avanzamos hacia el vestíbulo ella se detuvo y se dirigió hacia mi

-Te veré a las 8 aquí mismo asegúrate de ir conservadoramente – después ella se dio la vuelta, la seguí con mi mirada hasta que las puertas del elevador no me permitieron seguir viéndola. Fui a mi habitación mi corazón aun latía ella me descontrolo totalmente, un ángel sin alas eso era ella. Tome un baño y me dispuse a dormir un rato esperando que llegara la hora acordada.

Al despertar me di cuenta que eran las 8:30 de la tarde. Rápidamente me cambie y baje a toda prisa hacia el vestíbulo, pensé que ella estaría enojada puesto que me retrase media hora, corría a toda prisa y me detuve de un de repente ahí estaba ella tan hermosa vistiendo un vestido negro y su cabello suelto se veía hermosísima.

-perdón me quede dormido – dije con mi cabeza abajo.

-Bien vamos – sonrió y avanzo hacia la salida la seguí.

-Buenas noches señorita Miyu, que tenga una divertida velada –

-Gracias Keisuke –

Admiraba como todos la trataban con tal respeto, enfrente de nosotros estaba un auto azul un auto pequeño pero cómodo.

-Ven vamos, este es mi auto –

Subimos al auto, ella lo encendió, el auto parecía estar en buenas condiciones, nos comenzamos a alejar del Hotel. Durante el trayecto intentaba concentrarme en lo que diría a Yuusuke pero su radiante figura me desconcentraba. Cuando menos lo pensé habíamos llegado al bar Dreams.

-Vamos es aquí- ella bajo del auto, yo hice lo mismo – Dentro de este bar se encuentra Yuusuke-dijo ella mirando a la puerta.

-Bien es hora – conteste yo y me dispuse a entrar cuando su mano detuvo mi caminar tomándome del brazo.

-Eiji…. Veras Yuusuke no es el mismo de antes así que te pido que no seas tan impulsivo- dijo en tono preocupado.

-Si – me limite a contestar. Ambos entramos en el bar cuando esa puerta se abrió mire alrededor. Muchas mesas con muchos hombres unos besándose, otros abrazándose, después de todo Dreams era un bar gay, otros bebiendo y lo que mas llamo mi atención una multitud de hombres rodeando a uno solo.

-Buenas noches, señorita Miyu a que se debe su visita la noche de hoy – dijo el dependiente, al parecer ella era conocida por todos acaso será que es actriz o cantante me preguntaba a mi mismo- a pero veo que trae compañía –

-Buenas noches, si la noche de hoy traigo compañía- sonrió dulcemente.

Voltea y seguía buscando con la mirada a Yuusuke pero no lo encontraba me estaba desesperando. Hasta que su dulce voz se escucho.

-El esta allá – dijo señalando justo donde estaba esa multitud de hombres. Comencé a acercarme lentamente esperando ver a mi sensei y poder hablar. Pero era como dijo Miyu, Yuusuke ya no era el mismo de antes.

**Wuajaja aquí termina el capitulo 1**

**Espero y les guste**

**Que pasara con Antique podrá volver a ser la misma?**

**Quien es nuestra chica misteriosa?**

**Acaso Yuusuke se ha vuelto a la perdición?**

**Tachibana dejara el negocio familiar?**

**Todo estoy mas en los próximos capítulos ^^**

**Jajajaja**

**Gracias a ****Joluro**


	2. Noche misteriosa

**Despues de una muy pero muy larga ausencia jeje aqui esta la parte dos del fic espero les guste y continuen opinando**

**muchas gracias**

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Noche misteriosa**_

"."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."

-el esta allá – dijo señalando justo donde estaba esa multitud de hombres. Comencé a acercarme lentamente esperando ver a mi sensei y poder hablar con el. Pero como dijo Miyu, Yuusuke ya no era el mismo de antes no solo en su aspecto sino en su personalidad también.

Comencé a avanzar entre la multitud hasta estar justo enfrente de el, Yuusuke se veía descuidado su cabello estaba alborotado, su aspecto totalmente desaliñado, se había dejado crecer la barba, sus ojos denotaban cansancio, sus ropas rasgada y despedía un terrible olor a alcohol.

Mi presencia no le importo, era como si no estuviera. En cambio tomo a su acompañante y lo comenzó a besar.

-Yuu-su-ke – tartamudee aun no podía creer lo que mis ojos observaban.

Yuusuke dejo de besar al tipo volteo lentamente y me miro, con su mirada demostró que no me reconocía, me observaba de pies a cabeza y dijo

-Lo siento pero estoy ocupado y no eres mi tipo-y continuo besando al chico de su lado; no supe como reaccionar me quede helado, era como si nunca hubiera sido mi amigo.

-Yuusuke yo – me vi interrumpido, Yuusuke dejo de besar a su acompañante y me miro y dijo

-Te dije que no eres mi tipo vete! –

Solo retrocedí hasta toparme nuevamente con la barra y esa dulce fragancia.

-Te lo advertí – su hermosa voz pronuncio – pero permíteme ayudarte, tu espera aquí- una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios y comenzó a avanzar hacia Yuusuke.

-Yuusuke Ono necesito hablar contigo – dijo tajante Miyu.

-Lo siento, yo no salgo con chicas – contesto Yuusuke.

-He dicho que necesito hablar contigo – Añadió Miyu – así que vendrás conmigo – al decir esto tomo del brazo a Yuusuke y lo jalo hasta la entrada, se detuvo, volteo hacia mi, he hizo una señal de que la siguiera. Rápidamente avance hacia ellos, ella abrió la puerta y siguió caminando yo la seguí, llegamos hasta su auto.

-Ya basta! – grito Yuusuke – Que es lo que quieres!-Miyu ignoro a Yuusuke abrió el carro y subió a el.

-Vamos suban – dijo Miyu yo rápidamente subí al auto.

-No subiré! – gritaba Yuusuke en sus palabras se escuchaba un estado de ebriedad.

-Sube ahora al auto! – grito Miyu, en sus palabras se percibía un poco de agresividad, era como si amenazara. Yuusuke no tuvo otra opción que subir al auto.

Miyu encendió el auto y comenzó a avanzar por las calles de Japón, en el camino un silencio incomodo, por parte de los 3 se hacia presente, hasta que el carro se detuvo frente a unos edificios, se me hacían familiares hasta que logre recordar es el edificio donde Yuusuke solía vivir antes de irme de Japón.

-Vamos – dijo Miyu y bajo del auto.

-Porque hemos venido aquí! –Yuusuke seguía alterado.

Miyu ignoro las palabras del peli naranja y se dirigió al apartamento, Ono y yo la seguimos.

-Vamos abre- pronuncio ella, Yuusuke así lo hizo, ella entro Ono-sensei la siguió y yo detrás de ellos, me detuve a cerrar la puerta.

-Me harte! Que es lo que quieren! –grito con fuerza mi sensei.

-Que mala memoria tienes-dijo en tono burlesco Miyu- mira – Miyu introdujo su mano a su bolso y de ella saco una tarjeta la cual se la entrego a Yuusuke.

Yuusuke la leyó y su expresión cambio, rápidamente la volteo a ver.

-Tu…Eres…La… - fue interrumpido.

-Si, veo que el alcohol ya no te deja recordar, pero en fin la razón por la que fuimos por ti es porque Eiji quiere saber algunas cosas, digo si recuerdas a Eiji verdad? –

-Eiji…- mi sensei se mostraba pensativo

-SI! EIJI! Tu aprendiz cuando estabas en Antique!- Dijo Miyu Exaltada.

En el rostro de Yuusuke se mostro una expresión de iluminación.

-Si Eiji ya lo recuerdo, Pero que haces aquí deberías estar en Francia-

-He terminado mis estudios y decidí volver a… - el silencio se hizo presente y en mi rostro llego una expresión de tristeza.

-Bueno como escuchaste Eiji llego aquí con la ilusión de volver a Antique pero vaya sorpresa que se llevo cuando encontró cerrado el lugar- Añadió Miyu cuando el silencio llego.

En el rostro de Yuusuke se mostro una expresión de tristeza al parecer el recordarle ese hecho lo puso triste y eso hizo que el silencio volviera a atacar hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Miyu.

-Bueno atenderé la llamada mientras ustedes recuerdan viejos tiempos- Dijo Miyu mientras se alejaba de la sala y entraba en la cocina.

Por otra parte Yuusuke y yo comenzamos a platicar sobre Antique y el como nos habías estado yendo en estos 3 años, mientras en la cocina Miyu atendía su llamada.

-Bueno, -

-Donde estas?-

-Estoy en la casa de Yu… en la casa de Yumi-

-Todo el día te la has llevado de vaga-

-Si, lo se pero bueno dime que es lo que necesitas-

-Te llamo para avisarte que me es necesario que mañana regreses a casa tus abuelos vendrá de visita y si se da cuenta que te deje vivir sola habrá problemas-

-Los abuelos vendrán! Pero pensé que ya no querían volver a Japón-

-Si lo se pero ellos vendrán y recuerda desde que tu madre murió todo lo que te pase viene a mi cargo-

-Si lo se, mañana temprano estaré ahí, adiós papa.-

-Adiós hija cuídate.-

Miyu salió de la cocina con su linda sonrisa de siempre.

-Y bien veo que ya han platicado, les tengo una propuesta-dijo mientras se iba sentando

-Propuesta!- dijimos al unisonó.

-Si propuesta, Yo vuelvo a abrir Antique y ustedes trabajaran para mi sin hacer preguntas, y que dicen aceptan?-

Una expresión de duda se mostraba en nuestros rostros y un nuevo silencio ataco a la habitación.

-Esta bien acepto- Dijo Yusuuke acabando así con el silencio.

Una sonrisa se asomo por los labios de Miyu – Muy bien Yusuuke muy buena elección y tu Eiji volverás o no a Antique?- Dijo Miyu fijando así su mirada en mi.

-S…si, si volveré a Antique- respondí.

-Me alegra que hayan sido tan inteligentes de aceptar mi oferta, tiene un mes para prepararse, Antique reabrirá dentro de un mes-

-DENTRO DE UN MES!- gritamos al unisonó.

-Si, dentro de un mes- Contesto Miyu – Recuerdan que si aceptaban trabajar para mi no cuestionarían nada verdad?-

-Si- Contestamos

-Que bien, entonces no se quejen y dentro de un mes me comunicare con ustedes para la re-apertura de Antique Bakery-

-Esta bien- dijo mi sensei. Se escuchaba un tono de inconformidad.

-Aaa Ono-San, me veré obligada a pedirle que mejores tu aspecto no puedo dejarte trabajar con ese aspecto, así que espero que dentro de un mes ya este solucionado eso… y Eiji espero que dentro de un mes ya tengas un lugar estable donde vivir, una cosa mas, no piensen en buscar durante este mes puesto a que les será difícil, yo me contactare con ustedes no se preocupen- al finalizar esto Miyu se puso de pie y avanzo hacia la cocina.

-S-sensei… Tu sabes quien es esta chica?- pregunte temeroso

-Si… y me sorprende verla tan cambiada puesto a que antes era todo lo contrario de lo que es ahora, lo único que se podría decir que conserva es su bella sonrisa y el color miel de sus ojos, fuera de ahí ya no es la misma…- decía mi sensei con su mirada perdida en el umbral de la cocina.

-Y..y quien es ella?- volví a preguntar

Mi sensei volteo su mirada hacia mi, sus ojos denotaban seriedad – Ella es … - se vio interrumpido por un estruendo proveniente de la cocina. Ambos corrimos hacia la cocina, al pasar el umbral divisamos a Miyu apoyándose en la mesa, y en el piso un vaso de vidrio, al parecer el estruendo fue provocado por el impacto del vaso con el piso.

-Miyu estas bien? – preguntaba muy preocupado Ono-San.

-Si…si estoy bien… - dijo mientras se alejaba de Ono.

Yo solo podía observar la escena sin poder decir algo o hacer algo. De repente alzo Miyu alzo su mirada.

-Me tengo que ir, Eiji vienes conmigo? – Dijo sin voltear a vernos.

-Si- atine a contestar. Nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del apartamento y justo antes de salir Miyu se acerco a Ono y murmuro algo a su oído, lo único que puede observar fue la expresión de mi sensei, una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto, Miyu siguió avanzando sin detenerse, hasta llegar a su auto, subió a el, entre en el auto, ella lo encendió y avanzo, todo sin voltear a verme a mi o a Ono- sensei que nos observaba desde su puerta.

-hemos llegado- dijo al momento que apagaba el motor del automóvil. Bajo del automóvil por inercia hice lo mismo, ella avanzo y justo cuando iba a entrar al hotel volteo a verme.

-Buenas noches Eiji- y volví a fijar su mirada al frente y avanzo hasta desaparecer, yo me quede inmóvil hasta que la voz del portero me hizo reaccionar, acto seguido avance hasta mi habitación. Fue la noche mas larga de mi vida, repasando cada escena de mi agitado día, cada palabra y cada movimiento de todas las personas. Pero lo que mas me atormentaba era la duda de quien en realidad era esa chica, y el porque Ono-sensei se expresaba así de ella, y reaccionaba de esa manera con su actuar. Sin embargo no puede encontrar respuesta solo esperaba que pronto todas esas dudas se aclaren.

* * *

**pues aqui termina la segunda parte debid a falta de imaginacion xD y tiempo :(**

**y pues espero muy pero muy pronto poder poner la 3 jejeje**

**y que esta 2 parte les haya gustado**

**Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia en leerlas jeje**


End file.
